Oneshots, Drabbles, and Joy
by Kagura615
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles that I have written in my spare time or when I am inspired by somethingsomeone. The main couples will be KaguraSesshoumaru, but there are a few others.
1. AU SesshoumaruKagura

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru or Kagura or anyone from Inu Yasha!

A/N: This is one of a few drabbles I make when I am bored or inspired. This one is just an AU where Kagura works at a hotel and Sesshoumaru is staying there. The tense is sort of present tense because all point of views are saying 'he/she sees' not 'he/she saw'. It's just an experiment...so no flames...P Enjoy!

Someday...

**Her Point of View (Kagura)**

It feels as if I've seen him before.

His eyes glow a golden color that has eternity in their gleam. They seem to look through me...past the infuriating exterior and into the trueness that I conceal within my soul. It's a magical feeling that I feel right then, but I know that it is all for naught. He's just another traveler here to stay for a moment's residence.

Putting on a smile, I tell him to follow me as I escort him to his room. He nods without much feeling in his face. In fact, it seems he's lost all emotions somewhere along the way here. As I lead him towards the elevator, he casually glances to take in his new surroundings.

Like a dog brought into an unfamiliar territory, he searches the halls as if silently begging some familiar face to appear.

I really don't trust him. He seems more like a statue than a well-known business man. Other than the fact that he walks, breathes, and can overall _move_, I would have thought him dead. But, as I carefully (and professionally if I do say so myself) guide him towards the magical invention called the _elevator_ I realize that although he may seem boring at first glance, he has some spice in him.

Don't say you weren't eyeing that lady with a slightly raised eyebrow as she bent down to pick up her keys, mister. I saw the whole thing, you mischievous man. Who would've thought you actually had some feeling in that hunk of junk you call a body, huh? Though your muscles are quite on the well built side and your face does have a fine shape...

I'm getting off the subject.

Anyways, when we finally reach the elevator, I can see he means business. He walks all high and mighty (which I bet he is) and every move he makes seems to have some unknown, lengthy reason behind it.

I bet you write drastic and well researched novels in your spare time, don't you?

As I press one of the buttons after he has finally entered the small elevator (sorry, no synonym for that word), I can see him unconsciously wiggle his tie around as if adjusting the tightness it has around his neck. Inside, I smirk to myself. Why? He looks just like the men on T.V. when he does that, that's why.

"Let me help you with that," I say as I reach up to adjust his tie. He allows me to help him and with one last gentle tug, I grin at him. "There."

He looks at me with those enchanting, golden orbs of his and I can feel it in my bones...

I've seen him somewhere before.

It seems he feels it too, for he turns his head away ever so slightly and refuses to look me in the eye. I shrug. I've never been one to wallow in my thoughts or concerns for too long. Life never waits for me, so I've learned to speed up if I don't want to get left behind.

The doors open and I walk out, waiting for him to get out as well before I move onwards towards his room.

501

Room 501 is his room number, I repeat in my mind so I don't let my thoughts wander and forget the number. We still have a long way to walk.

Whoever built this building was probably half asleep or drunk because instead of making room 500 closest to the elevator and stairs, he went on to start with 551 on the left hall and the other 550. So, by looking at a map, it would show that room 500 is closest to one end of the building and 559 on the other. (If you aren't confused, then yay, I pat myself on the back)

Upon realizing the long walk ahead of us, I reach out my hand towards him. He looks at it warily and then his gaze moves up to lock onto my face. I feel a blush creep onto my cheeks- not from embarrassment or because I like him, mind you. But because it really creeps me out when someone stares at me and plus I've been having an overwhelmingly stressing day.

What's really funny is that he still doesn't get what I want.

"Your suitcase," I say as I motion to his right hand. "I'll take it for you."

He shakes his head. "No need. Now, go on. I don't have time for this."

I sigh. He's really irritating, I'll give him that. With a smile I nod in understanding and proceed towards his room.

**His Point of View (Sesshoumaru)**

When I first saw her, I couldn't rid the feeling of reunion. The only problem with that is...this was the first time I was seeing her. I have never met her before, though it seems as if her face is familiar.

I follow her through the halls as she leads me to my room. The real reason why I did not allow her to carry my suitcase is that I hold very important documents in it. I know that seems a little foolish of me (especially since I put it down several times a day and thus increase the chance of it possibly becoming stolen), but it seems the most traditional and safest way until I find a permanent housing.

Her walk intrigues me for some odd reason. She doesn't walk as if she wants to show off. She doesn't seem the kind of person to flaunt or boast about her knowledge of the hotel either. It's five-star, anyway, so if she disturbs me in the slightest all I have to do is snap my fingers and she'd be fired faster than I could say 'Ha'.

Still, I can't shake off the feeling that I know her from somewhere. Her crimson eyes burn holes into my very soul every time she turns to look at me. It's not as if she is a witch (though the feathers in her hair and the sharp in her eyes do tend to prove me otherwise), but it's as if she can feel it too.

And I'm sure she can.

We walk past Room 527 and I know that we are advancing ever closer to our destination. Something insides me begs her not to leave once we reach my room.

What has gotten into me? It's as if I'm not myself today...

Besides that perturbing emotion that is so alien to me, I can tell that she is feeling tenser by the second. Her laid-back glances at me decrease in number as we approach Room 515.

Time has officially stopped as the two of us walk in slow motion towards Room 501. My breathing is slower and I can feel the tension in the air.

Room 511

I can hear my heart thumping in my ears and I can tell she has stiffened ever so slightly at the uneasiness in the atmosphere.

Room 509

My right hand becomes unusually sweaty and I try to grasp the suitcase handle tighter so as not to drop it so improperly.

Room 507

Her breathing becomes the only thing I hear besides my own.

Room 505

We're getting closer.

Room 503

She clears her throat silently.

Room 501

**Her Point of View (Kagura)**

We're here.

I don't have anything to say and I merely flip out the room key and slide it through the small device on the door handle. It makes a small beeping sound and blinks green twice before a low 'click!' is heard and I turn the knob. The door swings open carefully and I grin at him.

Man, how many times have I had to turn around and smile at him? I must really be in some weird mood today.

He doesn't look at me as he enters the room. He looks around the huge area and seems to sort of download every aspect of the room as he glances at the coffee table and then to the fridge and then to other furniture scattered about. There is a television and beautiful vases in one corner while another holds the fireplace. It's a really decorative space, I must say.

I turn to leave and feel him stop me with his hand. He grasps my right arm and I turn expectantly at him.

Even though my heart is pounding and I can feel myself start to sweat from the unusual tension, I keep my grin plastered on my face and I say in my usual 'May I be of service, sir' voice:

"Is there something you would like me to attend to, sir?"

He gives me a look that obviously sees through my façade. Only one word escapes his lips.

"No."

I gulp slowly. Something is terribly wrong with this picture. Yet, it feels so right...

What have I gotten myself into?

**Third Person Point of View (Narrator)**

Kagura looks at his face. Her fire red eyes dance nervously as she stands there before Sesshoumaru, awaiting some kind of reaction from him. He merely stands and gazes at her.

Neither of them says a word.

Finally, Kagura gently pries her arm away from his hold and she turns away from his stare. She knows her boss is probably awaiting her return. He'll most likely question her for the long period of time she took just to escort him to his room. But, at that moment, her boss's inquires were the least of her worries at the moment. What she really was worrying about at the moment was what was happening.

Nothing like this has ever happened to her. She is, to say in the least, very frustrated and terrified.

"I'm sorry...my...I...my boss will be...asking...have to go..." she mumbles as she turns away fully.

His expression doesn't change at all. He takes a lock of her hair and brings it to his nose.

_Lavender. _

"You smell sweet," he compliments her before staring at her with his intoxicatingly gorgeous orbs. Both of them are oblivious to the red creeping onto their cheeks as they merely stand in silence.

"I need to go," she manages to say.

"Sesshoumaru," he says.

She turns to him in confusion. "Huh?"

"My name. It's Sesshoumaru," he tells her.

"Oh," is all she can say for a moment. Then, she grins, her rosy red lips curling up into the first true grin she's given him all day. "I'm Kagura."

They look at each other as if they have known each other for quite some time. With a short bow, Kagura excuses herself and walks to the door.

"Will I see you again?" he asks, almost as if they are best friends parting for different universities.

"I'm sure we will," she assures him. "I'm sure we will."

With a nod, he permits her to leave him, closing the door silently after she hands him the key to the room.

**Both Points of View (Kagura and Sesshoumaru)**

_I'm sure we've met before. And we'll meet again. Someday._

_Someday..._


	2. AU KaguraKanna

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than...well...nothing...

A/N: And yet another one-shot! This time, it is just a sisterly thing I made up after thinking up strange Omake and things that would never be aired on the TV series of Inu Yasha...like Sesshoumaru getting drunk or something... 3 The strange thing is, I wrote this after imagining an OOC Kanna hugging Kagura in a sisterly way in front of the Inu-tachi. And Kagura has this spiffy look on her face cuz she just got complimented by Sesshoumaru.

Ok, enough time wasted! On with the show!

**What Sisters Are For**

It was raining.

More than that- it was pouring.

Every street was exposed to puddles of rain and cars speeding by only soaked the passing folks who tried desperately to keep dry by dashing about with an umbrella in hand. The only sounds were that of the vehicles on the pavements. The city was lit with blurred lights, but everybody was headed into their warm, cozy houses or comfy shops. In a certain neighborhood, there was not one person still outside. Other than a young teenage girl as she frantically ran through the puddles in search of someone, that is.

Her breathing was heavy from the long distance she had been running. Stopping suddenly as she approached dark alleys, she panted and looked about her. The trash cans that were left outside were all soaked and made slight clinking sounds whenever the raindrops dropped onto the rubber surface.

Thunder boomed from overhead, lightening following it almost immediately. The true storm was close, she could tell, as she counted that there were simply 7 seconds between each thunder and lightening strike. Blinking away raindrops from her eyes, she bounded off in search for someone yet again.

She past by many small shops and stores, their curtains had been pulled to block out the blinding lightening strikes. Soon, she approached an area where plenty of people were crossing the street and/or going home immediately. It would be easier to blend in here, she thought. With that, she slipped in between groups of people and continued on her way.

_I have to find her. I have to._

There was no doubt how determined she was. With her ruby red eyes gleaming dimly in the midst of torrents of rain, she scanned the area carefully. Still no luck.

There had to be something she could do!

Sighing, she brushed away her dripping bangs, but they slipped back in front of her eyes as soon as she removed her hand. Her clumsily prepared ponytail on the back of her head dripped heavily and she wrung out some of the water with her hands. Doing such was really no use, for the moment her hand was removed from its feeble attempt to prevent any more water to come in contact to her black locks, the rain sprinkled upon her head endlessly.

_Oh, how I hate the rain!_

Furiously rubbing her eyes to brush off the droplets on her lashes, the teenager dashed towards more alleyways.

-------------

No one cared about her, the little girl was sure.

_No one ever thinks about little ole me._

Clutching her form, the small youngster brought her knees up to her chin and let out a slow, heartbreaking sigh. Her unnaturally white hair stuck to her skin like glue and her round, dark eyes were only ever so unsuccessfully protected by her long lashes.

She sat alone in an especially dark and dank alleyway, partly protected from the rain because of the apartment roof that stuck out to the side slightly. Her cheeks and nose were red from the cold and her breaths came out in puffs. She did not let herself cry, though inside she wished with all her soul that she could be able to do that right then.

_Maybe it is here that I am meant to die._

Thunder rumbled overhead and the girl closed her eyes so as not to witness the lightening in case it was visible from where she sat amidst the trashcans and puddles. Her hands were covered in gashes and blood seeped through minor cuts. She had gotten these from repeated stumbles and falls on her way to the devastatingly empty alley she had came upon.

A memory played itself in her head.

_Beginning of Flashback_

_The little girl sat in a chair beside the futon that her sister lay in. Occasionally, she would flip the cool cloth from the forehead of her sibling or she would take it and dip it into the bucket of icy cold water, wring it out, then place it back onto her forehead. This sibling of hers was rather ill, though only a fever and cough was present at the moment._

_Opening her eyes from her rough sleep, the older girl smiled halfheartedly at her sister. She opened her cracked lips to speak, but was soon stopped by a fit of coughing. As she attempted to get herself back together after the fit, the younger girl stroked her hair gingerly._

_Finally, she managed to speak. It was but one word: "Why?"_

_With no emotion in her tone, or upon her face, the young girl replied, "Because we are sisters- connected by the blood in our bodies. It is my unwritten duty."_

_The elder lady sighed and turned her head away from the other._

"_Thank you," was all she said before returning to her slumbers. _

_End of Flashback_

Back then, nothing could break their strong bond. Back then, they were sisters who truly meant what they said to each other. But...back then the elder girl had not met the love of her life. She had not fallen in love with any man yet. Back then, they were young and oblivious of the dramatic change that would so rapidly occur.

And with that last memory replaying itself over and over in her mind, the little girl leaned partially against the wall and tried to fall asleep.

-------------

She had to be there. That was no doubt in her mind that her sister was there, probably rolled up in fetal position as she rocked herself to sleep. And that made her want to get there all the sooner.

Running through the puddles and ignoring the pounding rain, she tore past random people who were in her way and headed for the one alleyway where she could always find her mulling over the emotions that she kept within herself. She had to be there again. After all, that was the place they first made that promise...

Skidding to a halt and cringing at the booming thunder and lightening, the teenager sighed in relief as her search finally came to an end.

Sitting with her knees to her face as she sunk her head into the gap between her body and her thighs was her darling little sister. She had been the one to tend to her when she was ill. She had been the one to comfort her when all seemed lost. And most of all, she was there to show that even though her face did not show it, she cared.

Her footsteps that slowly and surely approached the young girl were loud enough to rouse her gently from her moment's rest. She blinked a few times to adjust to the dimness and looked up to see a soaking lady in front of her. Before either could utter a word, she collapsed to her knees and leaned forward, embracing the youngster tightly.

"Kanna," she whispered as she continued hugging the young girl with an amazingly strong grip.

Kanna looked straight ahead with eyes that betrayed not her emotions. She slowly wrapped her own thin arms around her sister and closed her eyes in contentment.

After a while of just embracing, the older girl wiped her eyes from the droplets that still clung to her lashes. She spotted the hands of her sister and gasped.

"What happened?" she asked in worry as she grasped the injured hands that belonged to Kanna. The question was rhetorical, so instead of awaiting a reply, she gripped the edge of her sleeve and pulled the thin (and weak) cloth rather roughly so that a long strip tore. She used the strip to wrap around the cuts on her hands and she carefully tied the ends of them into a tight knot. "There."

She turned around and signaled for the girl to climb up onto her back. She reluctantly got on and allowed herself to be picked up easily by her sibling.

-------------

The two of them walked through the less crowded streets (more like Kanna was riding on her back as she walked). The rain had stopped a while back when they were still walking, but it was still dark and damp. Kanna clutched gently onto her sister's shoulders as she rested her head against the nape of her neck.

"Kagura," she murmured.

"Hmm?"

Kanna thought for a moment just what she wanted to say. She had quite a few things to say, but, after a moment pondering over which was best, she simply asked, "How?"

It didn't take long for Kagura to understand. With a smirk, Kagura replied, "Like you said before. We're sisters- connected by our very blood. I guess it was just sisterly instinct that led me to you."

Content with that answer, Kanna moved her arms so that they linked in front of Kagura's neck and lay limply against her chest. Her head raised ever so slightly as she gazed out at the faint rainbow that was starting to form as the sun peeped from behind the heavy clouds. A rainbow...

"Kagura...do you remember? The last rainbow we saw together."

"Yeah, I remember. We were real young then. You had slipped from high in the tree once the rain started. I had been there to carry you back into the little play house we had set up outside. When there, I pulled out the emergency aid kit and bandaged your wounds after disinfecting them. We played dolls for a while until finally we decided to go back to the house when the rain finally stopped."

"The rainbow had appeared almost the instant we exited the play house."

Kagura nodded. "You were really surprised, it had been the first time you got to be outside and see a rainbow."

Kanna leaned closer onto the back of her sister. How comforting it was to be in Kagura's presence once again. She had to admit, even though she had ran away from her just moments ago, she never felt more safe than when she was with her sister.

"Thank you," Kanna whispered before she fell into a deep slumber.

There was silence as Kagura trudged onwards. There was no need for her to say 'You're welcome'. Kanna knew that she was saying that in her heart already. So, she walked towards their house with a small smirk plastered upon her face.

_That's what sisters are for,_ she thought.

_That's why I'm here._


	3. AU 2nd SesshoumaruKagura

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. -sniffles-

A/N: Yes I love Kagura/Sesshoumaru. Most of these oneshots and drabbles will be AU, but I'll try some Sengoku Jidai based ones someday... yes... someday...

Thanks to Turtlequeen2 for helping me out with this! I really appreciate the help you offer!

Enjoy!

**Take Me Away For a Flight**

Almost everybody wants to fly.

Sighing as she gazed out the attic window, a young woman gazed out at all the crows and bluebirds that flew through the sky above her. How she envied their freedom. They could fly wherever they wished. There was no cage for those wild birds- they had all the freedom she could only dream about.

Glancing around the room and listening closely for any approaching footsteps, the woman found none and, as silently as she could, opened the window.

The air was gentle and she stood there a while, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of the wind against her raven tresses. Satisfied with her intake of fresh air, she slowly climbed out of the window and up the small ladder she had attached to the roof so that only someone with her long arms and incredible strength could grasp the bars and ascend.

Once on top of the mansion-like home of hers, she sat down in the typical teenager sprawl, hands firmly placed to support her back while her legs were stretched outwards. This time of year was her favorite, cool and calm breezes, just hot enough to keep her warm while so high up. Her lips twitched ever so slightly, almost forming a smile.

It was dark, probably close to the bedtime of most adults. Yet, she stayed up to gaze as the stars highlighted the skies with their brilliant sparkles. Her dream was to fly to these stars, to capture them and gaze at their shining bodies while they stayed in the jars she would keep them in, letting them out after a few hours of confinement. She'd never keep them longer than the night hours allowed the moon to reside in the dark sky. With extra care, she'd place them in the exact places she had found them.

No, she was not an idiot. She knew what stars really were, after all, was not the revolving sun a gleaming star as well? Her intelligence on space was quite accurate, and so thus she knew stars were not at all the small gleaming circles in the night skies. They were much bigger, she remembered from her countless studies on the solar system, and held gas molecules, also being divided into different categories such as 'dwarves' and 'supernovas'.

Even with this knowledge, she continued to dream about catching one. Her childish imagination stirred up again as she recalled the times when she believed that stars were little lamps in the sky, shining and begging to be wished upon so that they could witness all the children of the earth having their wishes fulfilled.

Though she wished for freedom every day, she never quite got that one wish satisfied...

'_I must not have wished on the right star!' _she used to insist._ 'The right star is the brightest- that must not have been the one!'_

Now, she knew perfectly well that stars did not grant wishes. Even so, she wished on them, never truly giving up the belief that they could somehow hear her.

Standing up and extending her arms as if taking flight, the young woman shut her eyes and swayed with the wind, trying to see if she could sway just right so that it would pick her up. She loved the wind and its movements, envying not only the soaring birds of the skies, but also the wind that enabled them to stay up there.

When she opened her eyes, she fully expected to be still standing on the roof, alone, and looking very peculiar to people waling past. While she was indeed still standing on said roof, and was still in that very strange position with her hands stretched out to her sides, she was not alone. Standing a few meters to her side sat a man, looking at her with a curious expression.

To say she was absolutely baffled (not to mention embarrassed) that someone had been watching her and she had not noticed his presence, would have been the biggest understatement in the world. She was, in the very least, dumbfounded as she glanced to the man, arms falling slowly back to her sides.

"Who are you?" she asked, though kicked herself mentally after such an idiotic question.

The man looked at her a moment more before rising and walking towards her. Only...he wasn't walking.

He was floating.

The young lady stared at his feet, which were not touching the rooftop in the slightest, before turning her gaze to his face. He raised an eyebrow at her, looked down at his feet, and, as if suddenly realizing what he had been doing, brought his feet to the uneven rooftop. He acted so casually, she almost thought that she had imagined the whole thing.

Almost.

"I asked you who you were!" the woman repeated, finding her tongue after a moment's lost of speech. "And what are you doing on my roof?"

"You need not repeat yourself," answered the man, though in truth he had answered nothing. "Your earlier question was heard clearly by me. I merely wished to stand properly before answering you."

She gave him a weird look, confused at his calmness. He was on her roof and she didn't even know him! Just what kind of maniac was he?

"I am called Sesshoumaru," he finally stated, bowing ever so slightly. "And you have a name, do you not?"

Realizing that he was requesting her name, the woman said, "I am Kagura. Now, why are you on my roof? Unless you enjoy the company of strangers..." That last statement was laced in sarcasm as she smirked slightly.

The man only raised his eyebrow, deciding not to respond to that. Sesshoumaru, as he had claimed, pointed one fine finger to the sky and said in a way that held little emotion or care, "This Sesshoumaru heard your wish. And so, I was merely sent to grant it." He walked up to her, careful to actually use his feet this time, and turned her around. She was about to bark out yet another question, had Sesshoumaru not spoken first. "No wings," he said with a click of his tongue. "What were they thinking when they sent me here...?"

Finally, Kagura whipped around and glared at him. "What are you talking about? What wish?"

Ignoring her inquires; the fine faced man looked around, but sighed in defeat at a loss of something that seemed, to the woman, important.

"This Sesshoumaru requires the aid of feathers. Do you possess any?" he demanded suddenly, a blank expression on his calm face.

Kagura nodded and he told her to fetch them. Grumbling something under her breath, she obeyed his order and climbed back into the attic. _'Who does this bastard think he is,' _she asked herself, glaring straight ahead. She opened up her special safe of small objects, pulled out two exotic feathers, and shut the dusty box. She had plenty of these feathers, so they would not be of real loss.

When she ascended the ladder once again and came into view of Sesshoumaru, he walked over to help her. He was a bit taken aback when she waved him off, but allowed her to mount up on her own.

"Here," she said, thrusting the two feathers before his face. "The feathers you requested." Her tone was cold, not trusting the strange man.

He nodded, examining the feathers with interest. They were like most, having a long stem with small feather strips that made it soft and flurry, but had a small ball at the thick end. He had seen some like these, but none of the ones he had seen even came close to the care and gentleness that the quill had been faced with. She had treated them as a treasure, yet had given him two after a simple appeal? Surely she did not expect them back so quickly...? _'This woman will allow me the use of these so easily,' _he thought in disbelief, but hid the emotion from his face.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at them? I like those a lot so if you're not going to use them, give them back." She stared at him with an irritated look.

"Oh, I will use them," he assured her, slightly smirking. Taking her hand and placing the two items in her outstretched palm, he gently closed her fingers and told her to throw them into the air. "But, only when you feel the wind is in agreement with you," he warned. "If not, you will lose them. Then I cannot help you any longer." His expression took on a more serious look. His eyes narrowed and his mouth in a slight frown.

"The wind? Agreeing with me?" Kagura asked in disbelief. "And just how am I supposed to know what that means? I'm not a flying weirdo like you."

His emotionless expression did not falter.

"Try it," he ordered, stepping back to give her more space. "When you feel the wind swirling around your fingers and the pulling on those two items in your hand, let it slip from your grasp. I believe something satisfactory will happen. Something you will enjoy."

She gave him a cautious look, but followed his instructions anyway. She closed her eyes, for she could sense the movement of the wind more efficiently that way. Then, when she could feel the wind swirling around her finger, pulling on the items, she let it fly away, hesitantly opening her eyes. She gasped, her red eyes widening in surprise. _'What in the hell... '_She trailed off.

The two feathers had enlarged, and were resting patiently. They did not blow away in the wind, but stayed put, almost anticipating their next move in eager interest.

"What?" Kagura whispered, at a loss of a better word to say. "How in the hell is this possible?"

"Come," was all that came from the man. They both approached the feathers and he picked them up, gently reforming them until they looked almost like wings. He went up to her, turned her body so that her back faced him, and gently pressed the ends of the winged feathers into her back. They stayed in place, flapping ever so slightly.

Kagura turned back to face Sesshoumaru when he told her to, with his hands. For the first time, she noticed something strange about him. Not only were there purple stripes across his cheeks and a blue crescent on his forehead, but his left arm seemed a tad bit weaker than his other. Grasping his hand in hers, she turned it over slowly, before looking back at him.

"Something happened," she said.

He pulled his hand away, shaking his head. He removed the gloss of remembrance from his gold eyes. "It is nothing. Now, let us move on, shall we?" he responded, gruffly.

Nodding her head gradually, she permitted him to lead her to the edge of the roof, holding the small of her back in a safety assurance. Surprisingly, his own pair of wings enfolded from his back and he looked at her.

"Are you ready for your wish to come true?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "What wish?"

"Kagura, you forget so expeditiously? Let me remind you then."

And, before she could even utter another word, he pushed her off the rooftop. She fell with a short cry, but quickly shut her mouth when she felt him grasp her hand and pull her upwards. Her eyes closed shut from the fall; Kagura timidly reopened them to find them soaring!

In an instant she remembered.

"You..." she started, looking at the man who was flying beside her. He didn't look at her, but nodded as if in understanding. Maybe wishing on stars wasn't so childish...

With a small laugh, Kagura held tight to his hand. He glanced at her ever so slightly, but looked ahead of them after a while.

How glorious the feeling of flying was to this young woman! The wind in her face, blowing back her midnight black locks...the rustling sound of the breeze on her clothes...the rhythmic sound of their flapping wings...and the laughter of the woman as she outstretched her arms and twirled with him whenever he forced her into a loop.

There was nothing more refreshing.

Her eyes...they saw the countless houses and cities beneath them. Cars brightened the highways with their lights, houses and buildings provided bright shines, and even the street lamps contributed to the amazing light show.

Her ears...they heard the rustling of their clothes and the flapping of their wings... the soft honking of cars...the breeze against her face...

Everything seemed so perfect.

But, perfect things don't last forever.

After a while, she was brought back to the rooftop of her home by Sesshoumaru. He brushed off invisible specks of dust, seeming to put up the illusion that the task of aiding her in flying was tedious and uninteresting.

"That was efficient enough," he muttered silently, his face calm as ever. "You learn rapidly. More so than This Sesshoumaru expected."

Kagura gave him a very perplexed look. How could he be so...unemotional after such a thrilling experience? And what did he mean by "You learn rapidly"? Was he complimenting her underneath the dry words his mouth uttered or was he really as cold as his face seemed to express? '_Kuso! How could I think he could even display any sort of emotion? And I thought he enjoyed it!'_

"What do you mean?" she demanded with a glare.

He looked at her as if she were as dense as rock. "That was merely a test. An...observation if you will."

Her jaw practically went through the roof of the house. "_THAT_ WAS AN _OBSERVATION_!" He really knew how to suck the fun out of everything! That flight had made her experience things she never knew she could! And he came back around with "observation" on his chilled tongue? Just who was this walking block of ice cubes anyway if he could call something enchantingly thrilling a simple _observation_?

"To see if you could do what was anticipated of you," he said as if she had not made such an outburst. "Do you still not recall your desire? One would have assumed the memory would have been restored after such a demonstration."

'_How can he stand there and call that flight an observation and a demonstration? Where is his heart located in that brick he calls a body? Or better yet- his soul?' _The mere thought of someone not feeling...a _change _after that life-changing experience was enough to send Kagura on the verge of a volcanic eruption. Sure, she could understand that he probably granted wishes on a daily basis and he probably even flew with girls around the city so many times he'd lost count. But to not feel _anything_ made Kagura just want to grind her teeth in frustration and smash her head into a wall as many times as she could without totally blacking out.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was watching as her face turned red from what he could only assume was aggravation and maybe even a bit of anger. Why was she so enraged, anyhow? Had he said something that disturbed her? Ah, well, the great Sesshoumaru could care less about the reason behind her rapidly reddening expression.

"It is late. You are going to need your rest tonight," he said plainly. His facial expression didn't falter at all when her face turned from irritation to confusion. "Tomorrow night. That is when you can expect to see me once more. Your wish will truly be fulfilled at that time." With that last statement, he pivoted and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Kagura called out to him. How could he leave with such abrupt information just left to hang in the air like dust particles?

The man halted. Without even sparing her a glance over his shoulder, he repeated, "Tomorrow night. Expect me here around the same time you met me today."

There really wasn't more she could say. He said he'd be back, so what use was there to even speak? Though any normal person would have shut up and left it at that, Kagura had never in her life been categorized under 'normal'. Trying to sound aggravated, Kagura narrowed her eyes and asked quite stubbornly, "Do you promise? That you'll be back?"

Silence would have served as her answer, had Sesshoumaru not chosen to respond himself. "You have my word."

Those four words, somehow, made Kagura feel overwhelmingly reassured and with a quick nod of her head, he left with a flourish. The only thing she saw was a globe of light that soon ascended upwards at a speed greater than she could have imagined. After a few seconds, he was completely and truly gone.

'_Tomorrow' _Kagura repeated in her thoughts. She grinned slightly. _'Alright then.'_

Dwelling in her thoughts no longer, she walked to the other side of the roof and climbed down the ladder- into the attic window. She carefully shut the window and strode silently to her room.

She could wait. It was less than a day away. Before she closed her eyes and went to sleep, there was one last thought on her mind.

'_KUSO! That bastard forgot to tell me how to get these freakin' wings off!'

* * *

_

2nd A/N: I like that ending. It makes you wonder, ne? I'd continue this...but it was just a one time thing...maybe later if I get inspiration (and time). Nyah, but hope you liked it!

Vocabulary:

Kuso- Shit/Damn

(I think that was the only one, but if there is another, tell me via private message or e-mail)

Thanks again, Turtlequeen2! This wouldn't have been made possible without your assistance!


	4. AU Songfic SesshoumaruKagura

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters OR the song! -cries-

A/N: Um...yeah I guess this would be categorized under the "Joy" part of the title; because this is more of a songfic...but I was just crazy today so don't complain! The song is from A-Teens and the title of the song is obvious (in bold letters, duh) Be warned! I was too lazy to read this over so...yeah... Enjoy!

**

* * *

Our Last Summer**

Tossing out random junk, sifting through the pile of old memories, picking up stray pieces of faded parchment...

A photo album reveals itself and is gingerly raised onto her thighs as she flips slowly through the pages. Close to the back are the most recent pictures, photos from just the earlier year and yet others from the current year. Grinning softly, she traces her finger over a figure in a particular photo.

His face is long and fine, gorgeous golden eyes placed perfectly to accentuate his slender lips and long, elf-like ears. Elongated, silvery tresses flew down past his hips and with her index finger she traces the silver locks carefully.

_The summer air was soft and warm  
The feeling right, the Paris night  
Did it's best to please us  
And strolling down the Elysee  
We had a drink in each cafe  
And you  
You talked of politics, philosophy and I  
Smiled like Mona Lisa  
We had our chance  
It was a fine and true romance_

Most of the pictures were taken by other family members so that she could stand by him, and some were even taken without either of them knowing. One snapshot had him talking about his new career- a very complex and educational career that surpassed even her wildest dreams. She merely smiled at him, proud that he was so interested in things she knew would make him a great man.

Remembering back to that day, she takes out a few more snapshots taken on the same day. A myriad of memories flood her mind as she can just visualize when they were walking down the crowded streets, linking arms and avoiding cars while crossing the streets. She recalls walking down into cafes and just taking small sips, testing to see which café had the best coffee.

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

He rarely laughed with her, but that didn't matter at all.

Sitting down on her mattress, she retains the memories of them being carefree and joyful. _'Our last summer...' _she thinks as she swings her legs over the side and grasps her photo album tenderly. _'It was years ago, but it seems like just yesterday. That's funny...I never knew I could remember stuff like this so vividly just because of a few pictures...'_

Sure, it was a few years ago, but the girl knows that years can feel like mere hours when she wants to look back on them. They had had so many fun times together, it is hard for her to let go of the fact that he is gone from her life.

'_But that doesn't matter now, does it?' _she reprimands herself, trying to push away negative thoughts. _'I'm old enough to just forget about all that.'_

However, the memories still reside within her mind and, resigning to the urge, she lets her mind recall the good times they had had.

_We made our way along the river  
And we sat down in the grass  
By the Eiffel tower  
I was so happy we had met  
It was the age of no regret  
Oh yes  
Those crazy years, that was the time  
Of the flower-power  
But underneath we had a fear of flying  
Of getting old, a fear of slowly dying  
We took the chance  
Like we were dancing our last dance_

He had grasped her hand gently, leading her around town as if he knew the alleys and streets like the back of his hand. She had no doubts that he had known it perfectly, every sidewalk and park imaginable.

Smiling briefly, she recalls a short clip of her memory.

_--_

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_Silence. You shall know soon enough."_

_Pouting, but not saying a word more, the girl followed him as he held her hand firmly. They walked down an especially dark alley and he made sure she was right beside him so that she would not get lost. At the end of the alley, he abruptly halted and she almost ran into him. Stopping herself before impact, she demanded why he had stopped so suddenly like that._

_He hadn't uttered a single word as he commanded her to close his eyes. She protested, but soon he won the small battle and she reluctantly allowed him to blindfold her as she murmured something about revenge. After tying a very loose knot, he grasp her hand again and led her slowly into the sunlight._

_It was a fairly short walk. At last they reached their final destination and he told her to sit down. She carefully did as she was told, feeling the blades of uncut grass under her soft palms. When he finally removed the blindfold after sitting beside her, she gasped at what she saw._

_Right beside them, a few meters away was none other than the famed Eiffel tower. Overjoyed, she exaggeratingly clapped her hands in excitement and savored the view from where she was. He faintly smiled and after her little observation of each detail of the tower, found her leaning against him._

_Just when things couldn't get any better, they did. Revealing a simple rose, he handed it gingerly to her and tears pooled in her eyes. She bowed her head low, not wanting him to see the tears. He became a little frightful that he had hurt her somehow, and he tried to comfort her, but she turned to him with a smile and embraced him tightly instead._

_Every day was used to the fullest. He worried that they might waste precious moments while she fretted over the thought that each day might have been the last. _

_And when he had taken her to a ballroom filled with elegant dancers, she had cried, assuming that the dance they had shared would be the last they'd ever share again._

_Like a true lover, he comforted her and promised her they'd dance again...and again if she willed it so._

_If only he knew how wrong he was..._

_--_

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand_

_  
_Flipping through the pages, she landed on various pictures containing them, holding hands wherever they went. In the museums, they would hold onto each other as if separation would break their hearts completely. At amusement parks, they would sit on benches and climb trees for fun, always together.

Nothing is more emotional for her than just staring at the snapshots of him loving her and vise versa. She knows he wouldn't give her the time of day now, but that doesn't disrupt her precious moment. Even without him beside her, she can still love those days as if he did as well.

_Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants  
Living for the day, worries far away  
Our last summer  
We could laugh and play_

'_I remember how he would pay for all the expenses, like a true gentleman. I would always argue over that, but he did it anyway. From Paris restaurants to London site seeing, he'd just lash out his credit card and tell me to enjoy our time together.'_

Sighing, she moves across her bed and walks toward the closet. She reaches in, trying to find a set of clothes to wear. She is not sure why she wants to change her clothes, personally, but it always makes her feel eerily better whenever she is decked with a different outfit.

At last, a strapless black dress is removed from its hanger and she pulls off her T-shirt, donning herself with the beautiful garment instead. Intent on going out to a fancy restaurant and forgetting old memories by stuffing herself fat, she dresses up pretty nicely, inserting her jade loop earrings into her ears.

'_It's time for me to have a little solo fancy dining. I wonder what he's doing now though...'_

_And now you're working in a bank  
The family man, the football fan  
And your name is Harry  
How dull it seems  
Yet you're the hero of my dreams_

She knows he had started working at a large, reliable bank, gotten married and had children by now. He had to have. Perhaps he had even changed back to his old name, instead of the cute nickname she had labeled him with.

'_Sesshoumaru...'_

Yet, even with a name like that the mere mention of it, or a photo of him, makes her smile. He is still the only man in her life that she'll never let herself forget. Though the memories she will try and avoid, she can never forget him. That would be cruel, she thinks from time to time.

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain  
Our last summer  
Memories that remain_

Out the door and locking it, she heads down to the local restaurant. They had met there a few times before, but she knows he always preferred more expensive restaurants. Well, she'd going there for fun and also because she does not want to waste a load of money on a simple meal.

_I can still recall our last summer  
I still see it all  
In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame  
Our last summer  
Walking hand in hand_

Driving off in her car, she heads down to the dining area. She turns on the radio to distract any discomforting recollections of the past and lowers the volume slightly so as not to cause her to also become distracted from her driving.

10 minutes pass and she sits in the driver's seat, waiting patiently for the light to change. As if on clue, the light flicks green and she allows the car before her to start moving before she, too, applies some pressure on the gas pedal. Off into the moonlight, she finally arrives at the desired destination and she parks in one of the far parking spaces. Although there are plenty lots up closer, she swiftly decides that she needs to walk more often and unbuckles her seatbelt.

Inside the restaurant are refreshing aromas of freshly cooked bread and scrumptious main dishes being served to the customers. A waiter leads her to a seat beside the window and hands her a menu, which she takes with a bow of her head and sits down.

Glancing to the side after choosing her order, she spots someone she'd never imagine to see.

_Paris restaurants  
Our last summer  
Morning croissants_

He sits there, nodding every so often as a little girl talks continuously, babbling on about random topics that pop into her head, occasionally forgetting what she was talking about and diving into an entirely new subject. When their drinks arrive and she ceases her inconsistent talking by taking a sip of her apple juice, he glances to the side a bit.

Their eyes lock and she uncomfortably tries to make it seem as if it were mere coincidence (which it was).

"Excuse me, Rin," he says to the girl and she nods, kicking her legs from under the table. She's used to him having to leave the table for short errands and she's come to the point where she barely notices them.

He slowly rises from his seat, looking towards her.

'_It's her,' _her thinks, _'She's here.'_

Meanwhile, said girl is trying to keep herself from letting her heart pound its way out of her chest. She gulps gradually, looking away from him.

Hours seem to go by, but she knows they are only seconds. And soon, he's beside her, talking to her.

"Hello," he greats awkwardly, unsure of what else to say.

She looks up at him, smirking softly. "Hey. Long time, no see."

"Indeed," he agrees. Then, motioning over to the seat across from her, he adds, "May I?"

"Help yourself," she says simply. Her heart beats rapidly, but she ignores the sensation. They sit in silence for a while before he decides to start up a conversation.

"You are dressed up rather nicely today," he observes, nodding towards her attire. "Perhaps you are meeting someone?"

Shaking her head, she replies, "Just wanted to dress up for fun. What about you? You meeting someone?"

He in turn shakes his head. "I'm just here with Rin. You remember her, I assume?"

She nods, and a memory flashes before her eyes. Little does she know that the exact memory she is seeing again is the one that flashes before his eyes as well.

_We were living for the day, worries far away..._

* * *

A/N: I am that crazy today... 


	5. AU Kagura mostly

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this one-shot. Rumiko Takahashi is the one and only _true_ owner.

A/N: A very long one-shot that I might make into a fanfic one day. But, for now, I'll just leave it as it is. Oh and the novel mentioned is a real book and I encourage mature readers to read it. This was made a long time ago...but I never really thought of posting it until now...

P.S. You might have seen this on mediaminer, but this has be improvised here and there. Enjoy!

**Improvisons: **Dude, I just now realized some of the bar lines were missing...plus some people were complaining about being confused...I guess the storyline would make more sense if I extended it a little or at least elaborated so, just hold onto your sitches and I'll work on it. For now, only new things are the bar lines!

* * *

**Icy Meetings**

"It's freezing."

"No duh!"

The girl who had spoken first looked out at the ice arena. Her black hair was tied up in a small ponytail on her head and she wore a turtleneck purple sweater, blue jeans with a fancy fan imprint, and ice-skating shoes. Even though it was frigid, she insisted on wearing a little bit of make-up, her ruby red lips complementing her eyes. The girl beside her was hugging herself, watching as her breaths turned into small puffs of fog. She had a red and white striped beanie on her head, a matching wool sweater, red jeans, and a pair of ice-skating shoes sloppily put on.

"You can't ice-skate if your skates aren't tied right," commented the previous mentioned girl as she bent down to properly tie said skates.

"Who said I'm going to skate?" the second girl remarked, sitting down on the bench that was near to where she had been standing. "There's no way I'm going to be able to do this anyway."

"Yura..." sighed the first girl as she stood back up after tying her skates.

"Kagura..." said Yura, equally as exasperated. "Besides, I never wanted to compete. It was all my brother's idea."

"Whether or not it was your idea or your brother's does not make any difference. I'm going to teach you to ice-skate, okay?"

Yura turned her head away, pulling up her sweater so that no hot air was let out. She didn't answer, but when Kagura placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she sighed in defeat and stood up.

"You'd better not let me fall," she warned before placing her hands in her friend's. "I'll kill you if you do."

With a snort, Kagura pulled her forward. "Falling is the only way you'll learn, you know." Before Yura could change her mind, Kagura pulled her onto the rink and smirked when Yura gazed wide-eyed at the other skaters. Some were like her, requiring assistance from helpful friends or family members. But others skated as if they were professionals. They skid by the pair of friends in a whirl of icy wind, waving to their family members who were busy getting snacks for the little ones.

Gulping, Yura comprehended just how many skaters there were and felt her knees buckle. Prior to falling, however, she felt Kagura support her and give her a small smile. She smiled back, thankful to have a friend help her.

A few teenagers past by them, deliberately skidding close enough to trip up Kagura. She stumbled a bit before finally falling onto her bottom, blinking a few times before turning an angry face to the two male teenagers. They grinned and winked to each other before skidding away.

"I thought you were supposed to help me up when I fall," Yura said, extending her hands to her fallen friend. "Not the other way around."

"Yeah, yeah," replied Kagura as she took the helping hands before her and stood up.

They both turned around when they heard two female voices call to them, skidding up to stop beside them.

A girl with a long ponytail on her head panted from the run, but grinned apologetically at Yura and Kagura. "Sorry about that. We didn't think they'd actually make you fall if we turned to get the snacks."

The other girl, with wavy raven hair nodded her head. "They can be real trouble-makers when we turn out backs." Then, she extended out her hand with a smile. "My name's Kagome. This is my friend Sango and those two boys you met were our boyfriends- Inu Yasha and Miroku."

Taking her hand, Kagura introduced herself and Yura. "My name is Kagura and this is Yura. I'm just helping her skate."

"Oh, you don't know how to skate?" asked Sango, a smile still on her face.

Nudging her friend in the ribs, Yura whispered, "Kagura!"

"Aw, come on, Yura. Don't be ashamed- I didn't always know how to skate either."

Pouting, Yura sighed and turned to Sango. "No, I don't know how to skate. I'm only trying to learn because my brother signed me up to compete." Turning back to Kagura she complained, "But, I'll _never _learn in time for the contest- I told you that before! Come on, Kagura, let's just go and I'll ask to be removed from the list."

"No way, you're going to learn to skate. What kind of friend would I be if I let you quit?"

"A good one!"

"No."

"Aw, come on..."

"No. Come on, Yura, I'm going to teach you whether you like it or not," Kagura stated firmly as she tugged on her friend's sweater.

The two girls who had just arrived, Kagome and Sango, came forward to help. Kagome took Yura's other arm in a friendly way and Sango stayed in back in case she fell. "We'll help you, too," Kagome said, giving her a warm smile.

"Look, Yura, our two new friends are going to help you. How can you back out now?" Kagura nodded her thanks to the two girls and they nodded in return. Together, they helped Yura skid forward.

"Left, right, left, right. Yeah, like you're walking. Careful not to step in the tracks of another skater, though."

Yura, feeling a lot more confident in herself, followed the instructions by her best friend and slowly began to skate. But, as she felt the reassuring hands leave her, she suddenly felt scared all over again.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed as Kagura was the only girl left, yet was slowly letting go of her. "Hey!"

"You've gotta learn to skate on your own, girl. Good luck." With a pat on her shoulder, Kagura left her to skate on her own.

Yura gulped again, but strode forward, continuing to use the helpful hints Kagura had given her to try and skate. But, when a few skaters whizzed past her, she lost her balance and fell on her bottom. In an instant, Kagura was by her side, helping her up. She asked her if she was okay, and Yura remarked with a laugh.

"That didn't hurt at all!"

Kagura gave her a surprised expression before softening her eyes and smiling as well. "No, not really. But be careful not to fall down _too_ much or you'll regret it."

Nodding, Yura accepted the help of her friend and got back on her feet.

Kagura brushed off some of the ice from Yura's sweater and added, "I won't be there to help you get back up all the time because you have to learn to pick yourself up, but I'll be here if you need help, okay?"

Yura nodded, before shooing her off to skate freely. Kagura patted her shoulder once more before waving and skating off, fast and free.

* * *

"Hey, Sesshoumaru! Why don't you skate with us, huh?"

Looking up from his book, Sesshoumaru gave the two boys smirking at him a bored expression. "I'm reading," he stated simply.

"Reading is _boring_," replied the white haired boy, his grin widening.

"Come on and grab yourself a girlfriend. There are plenty of single women out on the rink," added the black haired male, winking at him to see if he got the point.

Apparently, Sesshoumaru could care less. He looked at them for a moment before returning to his book.

"What's that you're reading, then?" the white haired boy asked as he somehow managed to get next to him in a flash.

"_By Duty Bound_ by _Ezell Ware Jr._ It's a very fascinating and captivating read," he replied.

The boy looked deep in thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Haven't you read that before?"

"Seven times. I repeat- it is a very fascinating and captivating read."

Scratching his head, the boy shrugged and walked off. "Alright then. Don't complain to Pa that I didn't try and invite you to skate with me. He'll be so disappointed the day you turn out to be gay, though."

"I'd throw this book at you if it wasn't one of my favorites," warned Sesshoumaru as he continued to become engaged in the plot of said novel.

"Yea right. Anyways, feel free to join us whenever," said the boy as he skated with his friend, disappearing the crowd of skaters.

Sesshoumaru just went on reading his novel and he didn't notice the two girls who sat near him until they offered him a cup. He looked up at one of the girls and raised his elegant eyebrow upwards a bit. "What is it?"

"Here. A smoothie. You like strawberry banana, right?" she asked, still holding the smoothie in front of him.

"Yes. But, at the moment I am not thirsty."

The girl gave him a sweet smile before setting the cup next to him. "Well, just in case you do get thirsty later on, then."

He nodded slightly before he began reading the next page in his book, a sign that said he wanted to be alone at the moment. The girl understood him well enough to know that she should leave, but before she did, she said one more thing to him.

"You know, Sesshoumaru," she began, searching for the right words before smiling and continuing, "just because Rin is not here and you do not feel obliged to have fun, you should still enjoy this small vacation. I'm sure it's what she would have wanted, had she not been requested to spend some bonding time with her cousin."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her slowly. She continued to smile as she bowed before taking the arm of her friend and walking away.

"I will take that into consideration," he finally said, causing her to stop suddenly before beaming at him with a nod and starting after the ice arena.

* * *

"Hey, Kagome. What'd you say to him?" the same white haired boy who had bugged Sesshoumaru earlier said as she linked arms with him.

"Oh, nothing, Inu Yasha. Come on, let's skate!" she urged as she pulled on his arm. He smiled at her.

_She never fails to bring the good side in people. I wonder how she got to be so energetic and perky all the time. Maybe it's something she drinks?_

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

Kagome looked at her boyfriend perplexedly, but merely beamed at him when he suddenly found himself in an awkward situation. Hugging his arm tighter, she pulled on it so that they would skate faster.

_

* * *

...you should still enjoy this small vacation..._

"Hmm."

Looking up from his novel, he glanced at the skaters and their partners. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives, including the ones who had previously fallen, but were now getting up in an attempt to show others that they were just as determined as the professionals. The ones on the benches were the mothers and father who were obliged to look after the younger children who were far too young to be at the large arena before them. Some of whom had formerly been at the 'Kiddy Arena' where the small children were brought to a rink much smaller and kid-friendly.

Feeling a bit left out, Sesshoumaru reluctantly put down the book and walked out to the rink, stopping only to adjust the gloves on his hands.

"So, you're going to skate now?"

If this voice had been a familiar one, Sesshoumaru would have replied with a complex answer that would have only served to confuse the person. But, instead, the voice was not a familiar one. And to make things even more confusing, it seemed to belong to a woman.

Turning around to look at the stranger, he found that he had seen her earlier on the ice with her friend. Flexing his fingers to try and see if his fingers were inserted in the right openings, he asked the most common question one finds themselves asking when confronted with someone that would be classified to one as a 'stranger':

"Who are you?"

The stranger grinned, her lips seeming to get redder and shinier. She had her arms on the edge of the rink, a few strands of hair fallen from her short ponytail.

"Kagura. I just saw that you were reading and wondered why you didn't want to skate. I guess Kagome changed your mind, huh?"

Raising his eyebrow, Sesshoumaru inquired, "How do you come to know of Kagome?"

Waving her hand, Kagura explained, "Long story short: new friend. Why?"

"It is not of importance."

He received what he had expected, for Kagura raised her eyebrow as well and gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Do you always speak in a code-like fashion?" she asked. Then, she smiled slyly. "You know, it kinda suits you."

"And when have you gathered enough information about me to know what suits me or not?" he replied in turn. It was a rhetorical question, but nevertheless Kagura answered.

"I haven't. But by the way you act, it kinda just fits altogether."

"An observer, are you?"

She grinned again. "Perhaps. But, let me ask you this."

His raised eyebrow urged her to continue.

"Can you skate?"

Sesshoumaru looked at her with his famous emotionless expression as he made his final adjustments to his gloves. "If you are inquiring as to whether I have the ability to skate or not, then the answer is yes. Is that all?"

Continuing to grin, Kagura merely spoke two words. These words, however, brought forth a challenge.

"Prove it."

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru brushed past her, stepping onto the ice in graceful steps. For a moment, she thought he was backing out, but then she heard him speak.

"Watch."

And she did watch. She watched as he elegantly slid across the ice, stepping and moving his legs as if he had performed in skating contests and won first place every time. He slid with grace and posture, skating in a way that would have brought even the best male skaters to shame. Every turn was precise and he never let himself run into anything. All the while, he allowed that emotionless expression to stay plastered across his face. But she knew better. She could tell that behind that façade, he had a love for skating. A love that enabled him to glide elegantly, even though it seemed he was just trying to show off.

When at last he came to a stop, everyone was clapping, praising his skill. He merely went up to Kagura and spoke two words, just as she had.

"Now, you."

Expecting this, Kagura smirked and whispered, "You're not the only one with a knack for skating."

A tad bit baffled at how she had known that he enjoyed skating even though he put up a façade, Sesshoumaru simply nodded for her to start.

Gliding to the middle of the ice, Kagura ignored the awaiting looks of the other skaters as they stepped aside to watch. Extending her arms, she began.

She may not have been as smooth as Sesshoumaru, but she had tremendous talent nevertheless. In a way, she rivaled Sesshoumaru in talent and skill and her movements agreed. She twirled at the right times and landed with a flourish every time. One might have mistaken her for a professional figure skater, if not for one thing.

As her theory goes, every good thing ends in tragedy.

And, her theory proved her right again as she tripped over a pair of skates that had been carelessly left in her way by a small child who had thought it alright if he left his skates on the arena before joining his family for a snack. She fell to the ground with a crash and slid across the rink, landing, unfortunately, at the very feet of the man who had dared her to try and equal his skill.

Cursing profanities under her breath, she struggled to get up but found her leg was still stinging from the fall. And, not only that, but a red fluid was dripping from her right shin. Apparently, the blade of the skates that she had tripped over had scraped against her shin, leaving a very bloody mess behind.

Of course, Kagura felt like the fool of the year.

The small children who had been on the rink earlier ran to their mothers after seeing the blood and said mothers covered their eyes, but went to retrieve towels for her anyway. Sesshoumaru pulled her up to lay her across the bench, not really sure why, but he felt it was his responsibility- being the only one brave enough to get near her without flinching at the sight of blood.

Yura, Kagome, Sango, Inu Yasha, and Miroku hurried up to her, towels in hand as they crowded around her.

"There's nothing to see here, everyone please continue with your business!" Yura demanded as she shooed away everyone. After a while, some people began to skate again, but not as fast and freely as before.

"Are you alright, Kagura?" Kagome asked worriedly as Inu Yasha dabbed her injury with a fresh towel.

Kagura smirked. "I guess I'm ruining everyone's day, huh? Man, if I knew this was going to happen, I would've stayed home and played Blackjack with Kanna all day..."

"It's all my fault," Yura exclaimed. "If I hadn't have told you that my brother had signed me up for that contest and that I didn't even know how to skate, you would've never had wanted to come here and then you wouldn't be injured right now!"

"It's not your fault," Kagura said, struggling to sit up so that Yura didn't have to look down to much. But, a firm hand brought her back down again. She looked to her left and saw Sesshoumaru giving her a stern look.

"If you sit up, it'll just increase the pain."

"I agree," Sango said as she placed some towels under Kagura's head to comfort her. "Just wait till the medics arrive."

"Medics?" Kagura suddenly said as she tried to sit up again. Sesshoumaru gently pulled her back down for the second time. "Let me go! I don't need any medics!"

"But, Kagura, the bleeding won't stop," Kagome tried to convince her, but to no avail.

"I don't care! I don't want any medics hovering around me!"

"Why don't you just calm down..." Miroku said, attempting to ease her of the stress.

"She is afraid of doctors," came a small, almost too silent to hear voice.

Everyone turned to the direction the voice had come from, but Kagura only moaned one word.

"Kanna..."

"Aren't you going to acknowledge me as well, dear sister?" came yet another voice.

Behind the small girl who Kagura had announced was Kanna, a boy with a menacing grin approached her.

"Or have you forgotten me completely?"

Everyone looked from Kagura to the strange boy who seemed to be albino. He shielded his face from the light, but thought better and snapped his fingers. In an instant, the lights were out and both Kanna and the boy seemed satisfied.

With a sigh and a slight turn of her head, Kagura greeted:

"Hakudoshi."

* * *

A/N: I'm tempted to continue this...nah Hope it was fun, though everyone is probably itching for a nice warm fic to free us from the cold harsh month of February... 


End file.
